More Than A Memory?
by LemonxChan
Summary: Barbara, Wally, Roy and Donna or known as the Team "The Red s" are going on vacations for a for to Robin. Babs has still feelings for him, but he has a new girlfriend. Will they be more than just friends? What will happen if Babs meets Star? GrayBat Dick/Babs later, Roy/Donna, Comment which couples u want in it! My summary sucks I know! Rated T because I m paranoid...
1. We need a break!

**Me: Sorry for bad grammar! Just because I´m German -_-**

**Alfred: Don´t you forget something Mistress-**

**Me: Oh yeah right!... Can I have one of your cookie´s pleeeeaaase?**

**Alfred: Only if you say it!**

**Me: Fiiiinnneee! I don´t own Batman, Teen Titans, Young Justice or anything famous... CAn I have my cookie now**

**Alfred: *Gives me the cookies***

**Me: YEEEAAAH! *eats the cookie***

"Uh I need a break!" Barbara says annoyed as she let herself drop on the floor of the Batcave, takes off her cowl and plays with her hands.

Wally aka Kid Flash and Roy aka Speedy sits down next to her, Wally takes off his goggles and Roy takes off his mask. "What about vacations?" Wally asks in a happy tone "Red Power!"

"Wally!" Babs says as she sits up, "I won´t be the _only girl _with two boys on vacations, if we go on vacations I´ll take a friend, who is a girl, with me..." "What about your S.B.F.F´s?" Roy asks smiling "But only one of them, so it´s fair again..."

"Hm should I take Cassie or Donna? The fun blonde or Roy´s girlfriend?" Babs smirks at Roy, while he blushes and glares at her and Wally laughs at him.

"Take Donna, so she can drive Roy crazy!" Wally laughs "Fine, I´ll call her!" Barbara answers smiling, pulling out her iPhone of her purse, that laid next to the Bat-computer.

"Oh! And I have to ask Bruce and my dad, if it´s okay... "

A few minutes later

"Okay Bruce said he lets me, as long as I go on patrol." She starts to explain "My dad´s cool with it, but only because you guys come with me!" They both smile at her.

"Because we´re so freaking amazing! Right?" Wally asks, probably feeling hyper cool.

"Wouldn´t say that..." Babs giggles at her best friends.

"Let me organize where we go to! I have a great idea, but it´s a surprise! Meanwhile you can call Donna. Can I have your phone? I forgot mine at the watchtower..." Wally says as Babs hands him her phone and he walks away to an dark corner.

Barbara watches him for a second and then calls Donna.

"I´ll get cookies!" Roy shouts and goes upstairs.

_"Hi, Babs!" _Donna greets her.

"Hey Donna, how are you?" Babs asks her so excited about the trip with her best friends.

_"Okay, tell me what happened." Donna knows me so well! _Babs thought.

"We decided to have vacations for a week! You, Roy, Wally and me! I don´t know where, Wally said it would be a surprise!" Babs answers smiling at her best friend.

_After Dick left it was only her and Donna, Wally left and became a Titan, a few weeks later he came back and they saved the REAL Roy from Cadmus (Watch last ep of Young Justice, Season 1 to know, what I mean...) The clone of Roy joined the Titans East. The Red´s including Babs, Wally and the real Roy came together again, with Donna. Because Donna´s costume was red, well and it had some yellow stars, they kept their Team name "The Reds" and often went on missions together, sometimes even helped the Justice League._

_"Hera, we´re going on Team vacations?" _Donna smiles at her best friend.

"Mmhmmmm" Babs nods and Roy appears behind Babs, with a plate of Alfred´s infamous chocolate chip cookies everyone loves, even Batman! Babs takes one quick and eats it up.

Meanwhile with Wally

Wally hold Babs phone in his gloved hands and calls someone up, while it connects he looks at a watch 9:34pm.

_"Babs?!"_ A voice says.

At the Titans

The Titans watch a horror movie, then suddenly something in Robin´s utility belt beeps, Beast Boy stops the movie and everyone looks at Robin, who took out his phone.

"Dudes! Robin has a phone!" BB comments in surprise, earning a slap from Raven "OW!"

Robin looks who´s calling and his eyes widen in shock, surprise and happiness.

"Babs?!" He answers the call.

_"Nope, it´s fucking Wally West!" A happy voice answers._

"Wally?! Why are you on Babs phone?" Robin asks, then looks on the faces of the Titans, who stare at his confused, while BB laughs a little.

"Wally! Great name!" He comments.

"Shut up Garfield!" Robin and Raven shout angrily, making him shut up.

_"Who´s Garfield? -I only know one Garfield... is it him?" _Wally asks. (Watch "Image" from Young Justice to understand)

"Yea Logan, the boy from Africa a few years ago-" Robin response, but get cut off by Cyborg "Whoa! First WHO are you talking to? Second You know Beast Boy from Africa? Man! So confusing!"

"None of your business... Baywatch, why are you calling?"

_"Wanted to take vacation and thought could visit you for a week?" _

"Yea sure!"

_"Great! Be there tomorrow, by the way Ba-" _Wally wants to tell who´s coming with him, but Starfire cuts him off.

"The pizza is arrived! Boyfriend Robin, could you please help me?" "Sure Star!" And with that he just hangs up.

At the cave

Wally hands Babs back the phone "Something wrong Red?" She asks worrying about Wally.

"Huh? Uhm No..." Wally answers thinking about how Robin just hangs up on him!

_"I think we´ll meet up tomorrow at the manor, then drive over to where ever we go?..." Asks Donna._

"Yep we´ll meet up there at 6:15pm?" Barbara asks and looks at the others, taking another cookie, so did Roy and Wally. "Everyone who is for 6:15pm say "Aye"" Babs says while raising her hand up.

Wally did so too "Aye"

Then Roy "Aye"

And then Donna "Aye, so I´ll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Bye" All say and turn to leave.

"See ya tomorrow!" Babs says as she sits on her motorcycle pilling on her cowl "I´ll give you a ride Roy!" Roy jumps up behind her on her bike "Byyeee" Wally says running away in hyper speed.

"Where do you think we go?" "Dunno Babs..."

**Only3WordsSoITWillBeOnlyExcactly1000WordsLOL**

**I´llPostLaterNextChapter**

**LoveYouAllByyyeee**


	2. You!

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Teen Titans, Batman or Young Justice**

**SSSSOOOOOOOO SORRY I NEEDED SO LONG TO UPLOAD I HAVE NO TIME!**

**Sorry for bad grammar, had to hurry**

Babs POV

We´re in Wally´s car, on our way to... Somewhere!

Wally´s driving, Donna and Roy sitting in the back, and I sit next to Wally, totally bored. I glance a second at Roy and Donna then look back out of the window.

"There... You see her..." I start to sing, "sitting there across the way..."

"Cut it off!" Donna and Roy say.

"She don´t got a lot to say" -Wally  
>"But there´s something about her" -Me<br>"And you don´t know why" -Wally  
>"But you´re dying to try" - Me<br>"You wanna kiss the girl" -Wally

"Seriously Why can´t you stop!" Roy says angrily and Wally and I both smirk at each other and start to sing "And we can´t stop and we won´t stop-"

"Stop!" Donna and Roy snap at us.

"Fiiiine..." We both say annoyed. "I´m gonna sleep now! I had late patrol, so don´t disturb pleeeaaase!" I say and fall asleep after a couple of minutes...

"BABS!" A voice screams, must be Donna and I wake up "WHAT?!" I yell with widen eyes.

Then Wally smiles softly and closes his eyes and says in a sweet tone "We´re here. The suitcases are already inside." I stand up and walk with them in... I don´t know in what building. Don´t judge me I just woke up and on a hard way!

We get in a elevator, Donna presses an button and the elevator door closes.

I yawn and then stretch, jog a second on the same spot. Okay I´m up.

While I do that "What are you doing, Red?" Roy asks and leans against the wall, watching me like the others, "Stretching. I just woke up, I often do that to _wake up_." I explain and then stand still.

The elevator door opens, we step out and I look around.

A big TV, couch, pizza cartons on the table- They better brought us some too!

The next thing what I notice is a tall orange girl with red hair, giving me a bone crashing hug.

I try to breath. It gets darker. I think I´ll get unconscious! "I- Can´t br-th..." I only get those words out and then she pushes away. "Oh I am most sorry about this! Sometimes I forget my strength!" She giggles, while floating a meter in the air.

"Barbara?!" I hear a voice say, I turn to where the voice comes from.

My heart drops. The world stand still. There he stands. The guy who broke my heart. The guy who broke me. That guy, that didn´t say goodbye, when he left.

I feel hot tears rolling down my cheek, I look over to Wally, Roy and Donna who smile at me, I give them a shocked and sad look, then look over to Robin.

"Are you the okay?" I hear the tall girl´s voice.

He smiles and opens his arms to hug me. I find myself running out of the room and rushing down the stairs, running as fast as possible.

How can Wally do this to me?!

"I don´t want to talk to Richard!" I whisper while catching my breath. "What was that about?" I hear a boy´s voice. It´s not Wally, Roy, Dick or the tall man, who is half machine, I bet he has a deeper voice.

I think it was the green small boy.

And then "She´s still mad?" I hear Richard´s worried voice, "I guess.." I hear Donna´s soft voice answering him.

I finally arrive in a garage and lean against the wall and slide down it with my back, till I sit and then I wrap my arms around my legs and cry my heart out.

I wanted, to forget him. Forget us and now... Now I see him again! STUPID WALLY!

"Barbara, are you okay? Are you mad at me, for what happened 3 years ago, for leaving?" I hear a soft and worried voice and I feel a gloved hand on my arm. I don´t say anything.

After an minute he kneels down and hugs me "please talk to me..." He whispers.

"Richard... I-I AM mad... Seeing you, after THREE WHOLE YEARS... It´s just... I have this feeling you´re someone else, you look different and you haven´t called, you never visited, the first weeks you were gone I-I thought you were dead..." I quickly say and then burst out in tears and hug him tight, I close him eyes and hear him whispering sweet nothing´s in my ear.

"I´m sorry Babs. I´m so sorry. I wanted to call, I wanted to see you, but after my fight with Bruce... I don´t even think he likes me or wants to see me... He probably hates me, after all I´m a failure. That´s why I´m here I failed Bruce." He pulls me a little closer.

"You are no failure Richard... What actually happened now... to you. me... us?" I ask and push away, while he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

He freeze "What do you mean Babs?" He asks, "We´re still best friends, after all... I hope? Can you forgive me?"

Dammit! Of course he doesn´t have feelings! Okay Babs, looks like you won´t come out of the stupid friend zone, but I can still try to be something more with him... I guess.

"Of course we are..." I smile nervously and punch his arm playfully, "Buddy..." He looks at me like he´s trying to read my mind.

"Are you okay, Barbara?" He asks worried and stops looking at me like that.

"Uh... Of course! DUH!" I stand up and laugh still nervous and start to walk backwards "W-We should go back to the other´s hehe..." Then I suddenly walk against the wall with my back.

"Hehe ops... I turn around and walk quickly upstairs, grab Donna by her wrist and drag her after me. "We´ll be right back!" We walk out of the room and I release her wrist from my hand.

"So how did it we-" Donna asks, but I cut her off.

"He said sorry for everything and... urgh he´s still like a puppy! You can´t be mad at him!" I slam my head against the wall three times and then look back at Donna.

"Aw hun, you´re so in looove with him!" She says and smirks.

I look at my best friend annoyed, "I hate you..." Actually I love Donna, she´s always there for me and understands me better than anyone next to Richard.

"Love ya too babe." She smiles, I a smile back at her and we hug.

**Urgh soooooo sorry I barely have time for FanFictions and then I need inspiration and everything and AAAAHHHH!**


	3. My Mission

**I finally came to update!  
>Sorry bc of bad grammar bla bla bla<strong>

**Wally: Who´s sexier me or Dick? :3**

**Me: O.o good question.. you two are sooooo hot! but sry I want the D(ick Grayson)**

**Wally: :((((( you just broke my heart /3**

**Me: Aww poor baby! *hugs Wally* At least you still have Arty and Jinx!**

**Wally: But who am I dating in this story?**

**Me: Hmm... Not quite sure... Probably Arty :3**

**Wally: :3**

**Me: I don´t own Teen Titans, Batman or anything famous! Enjoy this Chapie *throws love in the air***

**Wally: *catches it* yay!**

Babs POV

Beep Beep

...

Beep Beep

"Shut up!" I say and my eyes open and I slam the alarm clock. I realize I just said that loud and face palm. "Babs? You okay?" Donna asks and wakes up, she sits up and looks over at me.

"Uh... sorry Donna..." I blush and she yawns.

She barely keeps her eyes open, they always close one second and then she opens them again fast. I look at the alarm clock and red the time. "It´s 7:30 am? And I thought we´re having vacations..." I mutter and hide my head under my pillow.

I hear her standing up and look to her from underneath my pillow, she stretches "Come out of your nest!" She says in a peppy tone. "No..." I say tired into my pillow.

She knows EXACTLY why I hate it to stand up early. I actually have patrol and training all night with Batman and then when I finally have vacations... I still have to stand up early...

"C´mon stand up, hun!" Donna says, how can she be so early in such a good mood. I place my hands on each side of the pillow and lift my head looking at Donna and then throw my pillow at her. It hits her face and she jumps in surprise.

"What was that about?!" She says shocked and then laughs, while I sit up.

I giggle "Nothing!" I close my eyes and laugh. Suddenly a pillow hits me in my face and my eyes shoot up. I look at Donna who bursts out laughing. I pick up the pillow and she picks up another one.

"Ready Wonder Girl?" I ask smirking. She nods, "You´re on Batgirl!" She answers.

We start to hit each other with the pillows and laugh and giggle. I open the door as she tries to hit me, I close the door and run down the hallway, I hear her giggle. I turn my head while still running. She flies after me! I run faster and then down the stairs.

I open a door, but then she flies into my back and we roll thru the door and keep laughing hard.

I roll on top of her and hit her with my pillow. Then she rolls over and does the same to me.

"Uhmmm..." I hear a male´s voice, trying to get our attention. We both stop laughing and urn in the same time to the person, Robin, next to him his teammates.

I feel my heart break into thousand pieces as I realize he´s holding the girl, with the long red hair, hand. I quickly stand up and turn away from him and his teammates. A hot tear rolls down my cheek. He doesn´t love me... I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Donna´s hand.

I turn my head a little to her, she rubs my back and whispers softly "it´s okay..."

I turn a little away from her again and then Robin speaks up again, "Babs? Are you okay?" He asks worried and places a hand on my shoulder. Even thru he is a hero, he can´t save my day. Another few tears roll down my cheek and I walk away.

He has another girl. Not some random girl. A beautiful girl with RED hair and I thought I was his redhead, at least he once told me that I´m his favorite redhead... Guess that changed now.

As I open the door, Wally and Roy stand in front of me. "Are you okay, Babs?" Wally asks worried, he sounds so more worried than Richard. "What happened, Barb?" So does Roy.

I give Robin one last glace and then walk out with Wally, Roy and Donna.

We walk down the hallway and then I break the silence, "he has another redhead." I say heartbroken. "Babs, who knows if he´s still the same?" Donna says and hugs me with one arm while walking.

"He is." Wally and Roy say at the same time. They are both Titans, so they saw Dick in the past three years often. Roy is a member of Titans East and Wally goes solo with a pink haired girl, named Jinx. He can only hope Artemis doesn´t find out. She still likes him. A lot.

"But he´s obsessed now..." Roy says softly and my eyes widen a little in shock. "He is?!" Donna and I ask. Wally nods "He´s obsessed with Slade or also known as Deathstroke." "Deathstroke?!" I say even more shocked.

We had some trouble with Deathstroke at Gotham a while ago.

"Yes. He totally freaks out when Slade does something. He gets obsessed and is working even harder and loses control!" Roy explains.

"Oh okay..." I say quietly. Dick starts to turn into Bruce. He seems so strict, serious, obsessed and hard working. That´s not him.

Okay looks like I have a new mission.

This is important. Really important. I have to get Dick back, only Robin is alive, but I need Dick back. The athlete, that always helped me with my math homework... And my other subjects. That played with me pranks on other important, rich people and the Justice League or the members of Young Justice.

Maybe he can keep dating that alien girl, if she makes him happy.

But he doesn´t seem happy, I want to make him happy again. He always was happy as Dick Grayson. A childish and happy person, I used to flirt with just for fun, back in Gotham.

I need Dick back. I need my best friend back.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Sorry for uploading so late. Since I don´t feel very well I´ll probably stay home this weekend the whole time, so I´ll try to make as much Chapters as possible!**

**Please Review, Fave and Follow! Thank you all so much! **

**Oh and as soon as I´m done with one of my two stories, I´ll start with a new Story, where I´m going to make many one-shots and you can request what you want like... I want an Oracle and Nightwing One-shot with this and that and bla bla blah *dolphin power***

**byee!**


	4. No PDA!

**Hello Megan ;3**

**I´m back again... I´m not sure tho if that is a good thing! **

**Sorry for bad grammer! I don´t own Teen Titans, Young Justice (#SaveYoungJustice) or Batman, they belong to DC!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YAY *cake for all***

Babs´ POV

_And another kiss. I´m going to puke! Just leave him alone, he tries to work!_ I glare from the couch at Starfire kissing Robin´s neck, with her arms around his waist, as he just sits there on the computer and goes thru files.

"Starfire," He begins with an annoyed look on his face, as he continues to go thru the files and she leaves a trail of kisses from his neck up to his cheek. _What the hell is she doing there?! Robin hates PDA, just like me! No making out in public just stop, _I cover my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"PDA!" I shout, "Stop it!" I take my hands away from my face and see the Titans plus Donna, Roy and Wally looking at me. My two redheads and Donna smile. "Oh yea right, PDA... I know how much you hate that," Robin says with a warm smile.

I nod, "And you once told me you hate it too!" I say and throw my hands in the air. "So why do you let her touch and kiss you in front of all of us? Besides she distracts you, you´re trying to work and she´s probably trying to get `little Dick´ out!"

Roy , Wally and Donna burst out laughing. A few seconds later Dick and I laugh too. "Good one, Red!" Rob says and smiles at me. _God, love his smile, it always makes my day._

"Yeah, I sure hate it... Remember when Selina always made out with Bruce when she was at the manor?" He start and we both smirk at each other.

"He wanted to work-" I say, remembering how Selina always tried to make out, but Bruce was too busy so he always said no.

"She wanted his D-" Robin says and I can´t hold it back so I cut him off-

"But you´re the D!" I say and he blushes a little and we laugh a little. "Aw, c´mon Babsy! Will you always make jokes about that?" He asks and I nod, "You could it´s my job, Bird Brain!" I say.

"Not that name!" He stands up and pushes Starfire carefully away from him, smiling evilly at me. "You will have to pay for calling me that and Pixie Boots, Boy Blunder, Girl Legs, Dickwad, Short Stuff... Did I forget an nickname?"

The others laugh at the nicknames and I smile back evilly.

"Hmm... Hunk Wonder," I answer and do a backflip over the couch, seeing him turn bright red, "And Short Pants." He does a few flips and then lands right in front of me.

" Hunk Wonder?" He asks with a flirty smirk, "So you think I´m very attractive? Interesting..."

_Ha! See that Starfire? He flirts with me, just like in the old times. We were like always flirting... While training with the team, when we were in the cave with Batman or alone, on patrol, at schools..._

_Wow, we were flirting way too much... I mean I even ripped off his shirt to see his abs in front of the whole class!_

"Do you know what I really want now?" I whisper in an attractive voice, as I lean closer. He just smirks and whispers back, "And what is that?"

I see Starfire´s eyes glowing green. _Wow jealous alien alert!_

"Pizza!" I say not whispering anymore, loud enough that everyone hears it and then turning around, I look at the Red´s.

"There´s a pizza plac-" Beast Boy says, but I cut him off. "Don´t worry I know where the pizza place is." I say smiling at the green boy. "But if you wanna come with us-" "Sure!" Cyborg says.

"Cool, after eating pizza, we wanted to go clubbing, so we´ll go change, if you want to come with us clubbing... You should probably put on some hot clothes, sweeties!" Donna says peppy. The four of us go into our rooms.

I unzip my suitcase and grab a black shoulder- and strapless shirt, combined with a pair of dark skinny blue jeans and black lack boots and my make up purse.

"I´ll go to the bathroom..." Donna says as she walks out of the room with her clothes.

I pull my blue sweater off, I open my shoes and flic them off, then open up my jeans and slide it down my legs.

I dress up in the clothes I grabbed out of the suitcase and then grab my hair-curler and curl my hair. As soon as I´m done with curling my hair, I grab my make up purse and start to make my make up, but I keep it natural. Not too much.

I look into the mirror for a moment with a small smile.

I run my fingers thru my hair and then hear a knock on the door, the knock is in a melody.

The melody of Neon Lights by Demi Lovato. "Come in Donna!" I say, knocking it´s her, because she always knocks like that, she opens the door and her jaw drops as she looks at me.

And I look at her smiling.

Donna wears her hair in a high ponytail, a red strapless shirt, light blue jeans and black high heels.

"You look so hot!" We both burst out at the same time and then laugh lightly. "C´mon let´s get the redhead´s!" I say and we walk over to Roy and Wally´s room.

I knock really fast for like a minute will Wally opens the door with a smirk, "Seriously?" He says and then his jaw drops, but he closes it again, "I´m sorry, ladies! I already have a girlfriend... But you look beautiful."

Donna and I laugh and then Roy comes from behind Wally.

"You two look amazing," Roy says with a small smile and we start to walk downstairs.

We enter the common room and see the Titans already there.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven didn´t change their clothes, but Robin did change his clothes. He wears a green sweater, combined with blue jeans, black converse and a leather jacket, he´s also wearing sunglasses and his hair is messy.

**Okay so I´m going to upload the next Chapie as soon as possible. **

**right now I´m laughing so hard like OMG! I just can´t xD  
>My... boyfriend (or something like that, btw he lives in another country) sent me a dm and he´s like "It´s over" I didn´t have feelings for him since a while.<strong>

**I even told him "I don´t see why I should love you anymore"**

**So I started laughing so hard when I saw that dm, I said "k" he said "I never wanna see you again" I said "I really dun care" And I laughed so hard! :P**


	5. I m in love with my best friend

**Yay I finally have time to update. **

**I don´t own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Batman... sadly.**

Dick´s POV

The door opens and Wally, Roy, Donna and... Babs walk in... Wow she looks gorgeous! My eyes widen a little and I feel the heat rushing thru my body._ Starfire is nothing compared to Babs- Wait, no Star is my girlfriend. I can´t have a crush on my best friend... again._

I look toward Starfire for a second, who smiles ´sweetly` at me. I look back at Barbara and smile.

"Boy Blunder, piggyback ride time!" She says and I turn around allowing her to jump on my back. I hear her fast footsteps coming closer and then she jumps on my back and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms softly around my neck.

I hold her by her legs, so she won´t fall off.

"You look amazing, Babs," I say and then Star gives me a dirty look... almost like the Batglare. "Oh, you look amazing as well, Star," I say and my attention goes back to Barbara. "So you dressed up all girly for me?" I smirk and we walk downstairs.

"Oh, shut up," Babs smacks my arm lightly and let´s a small laugh escape her mouth.

_Everything about her is just perfect. I love her hair, her laugh, her smile, the way she teases me, flirts with me, she´s so smart, a good fighter, she always makes me happy... I could go on forever._

We arrive in the garage and I sit on my motorcycle with Babs still behind me, the other´s get into the car.

"Race you to the restaurant!" I shout as I drive off with Barb, who wraps her arms around my waist and laughs. "We´re so going to beat them," She says and lays her head on my back. I blush slightly and then hear Cyborg´s car and him shouting, "You´re on!"

I smirk and drive faster.

"Drive faster, Dickwad!" She says loudly so I hear her. I finally see the pizza place and tell her we´re there in a minute. I feel her nod and then I stop my bike in front of a huge building. I get off and wrap my arms around her and lift her up.

"You´re getting heavy, Barb," I say to tease her and I give her my infamous smirk and let her down. She smacks me on the back of my head _hard_ and we start running up the stairs. "Hurry! I saw the car!" She says and, thanks to our training, we arrive pretty damn fats at the pizza place.

We high five each other as we notice the other´s aren´t here yet.

"The bats won," She says happily and I get lost in her eyes and her laugh, her smile, in everything that is Barbara Gordon. "Rob? Stop daydreaming!" I hear Beast Boy´s voice and then I turn around and see the rest standing there.

"Oh, boyfriend Robin, let´s find the table where we can do the sitting and eating," Starfire says and grabs my hand. I let out an annoyed sigh and we start walking around and find a table on the huge balcony.

I sit down next to Babs, who´s talking to Wally, Roy and Donna.

Beast Boy and Cyborg start to argument about which kind of pizza we should order: meat or vegetarian pizza.  
>I get bored from them shouting at each other and then Starfire holds my hand, making me roll my eyes behind my mask.<p>

I look over to the Red´s, "Hey Wally?" I say and Wally looks at me, "Yea, Rob?" He asks and for a second I get lost in Barbara´s smile again. "Uhm... How´s Artemis?" I ask curious, haven´t seen her in a while as well. I wonder if they´re dating again, after all Jinx and Wally broke up like a year ago and maybe Arty took her chance...

"Oh, she´s been good," He says with a small smile "A while ago Young Justice got back together and we both are... again a thing. We moved together, she stopped with the hero thing, but we still spend much time together."

"Aww he´s so cute when he talks about his relationship with Arty!" Donna says as she and Babs hug Wally. "Ladies, I´m always cute," Wally says and Babs laughs her cute laugh, while Donna just smirks and shakes her head slightly and they pull back.

I clear my throat "What about me?" I say smiling softly.

Next thing I know is Barbara wrapping her arms around me, "Of course you are, hunk wonder!" She says and I laugh and hug her back, letting go of Starfire´s hand. Cy and BB stop shouting and everyone is watching us,

but I really don´t care right now if they do. Babs is hugging me! I didn´t see her for so long, this moment means much to me.

"You are the cutest person in the whole world!" She says and we both laugh, "Thanks, BG," I say and she ruffles my hair with a smirk.

"You´re welcome, Di-" _Shit! She´s going to say my nickname!_ She puts her hand on her mouth before she could say my nickname. I wanted to put my hand on her mouth as well to stop her, so now my hand is over hers.

We both blush slightly and our eyes widen a little.

We relax a little in a couple of seconds and I found myself leaning forward, but quickly pull back in embarrassment. "Sooo meat or vegetarian pizza?" I say trying to make Beast Boy and Cyborg shout each other again, so everyone will ignore us and it works!

My cheeks burn! I´m probably now blushing as red as the red parts of my costume!

I turn a little and then see Starfire glaring... at Babs.

Star grabs my hand... a little too tight, Barbara always takes my hand so gently.  
><em>Star squeaks, screams and gasps when we´re watching a horror movie, Barb always laughs at how stupid the persons are, while eating all the popcorn and feeding me with the popcorn, without looking away from the TV.<br>Star gets her butt often kicked and I have to safe her, Barbara saves my butt and beats the criminals up.  
>Starfire is nothing compare to Barbara.<em>

_And I´m again in love with my best friend._

"I... uhm, be right back," I say and let go of her hand and stand up. The Titans nod and order the food, while Donna, Roy, Wally, and Babs instantly know something is wrong. "I´m coming with you, if you want to or not," Barbara says and stand up as well and then the other 3 stand up too.

"Same here, you cutie," Donna says and ruffles my hair.

I let out an long sigh "fine."

We walk inside the building and go into an hallway were no one is. Uhm... More like they drag me there... "What´s wrong?" Roy asks and crosses his arms.

"Nothing is wrong," I say with a fake smile.

Then Babs pins me to the wall and gives me the Bat-glare, "Speak, short pants." _That´s Babs for you! She always gets info out of people... even from Batsy. _I let out an sigh, "Starfire annoys me," I say and Barbara lets go off me.

"Are you going to break up with her?" They all ask at the same time, sounding so hopefully and they all have those huge smiles, which kinda reminded me of Joker.

"Uhm... yea," I say confused _why are they so happy_? "Why are you guys so happy?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Barbara is probably the most happiest," Wally says with a stupid smirk and pushes her toward me. I feel heat going thru my cheeks and she blushes deep red. "You´re dead, West!" Babs snaps at him and then he gulps and starts to run, but in a matter of seconds Babs pins him to the floor.

"Please don´t kill me!" Wally says to Barbara, he kinda sounds scared.

I start laughing and Babs and Wally shout at each other._ Wait!_ Suddenly I stop laughing, _does Wally think Babs likes me? After all he said she´s probably the most happiest that I´ll break up with Starfire..._

**Sorry for that stupid Chapter tho.**

**Btw please check out my other Fanfictions and **_**please**_** Review, thank you! I just feel like the most don´t review, fave or follow. They just read and done. It makes me kinda sad... Oh, and if you guys give me more Reviews, Faves, and Follows I´ll update sooner, since I´ll see a mail and then I get reminded and then I´ll update...**

**Wait the most don´t even read this...**

**so yea... bai :3**


	6. Important AN

**Hii guys,** **so please don´t freak or start hating and please read this whole thing.**

**My story ends for now and I won´t continue, except if I´m totally bored and have absolutely nothing to do, then I will probably do another Chapter, but for now my story ends (same as my other Graybat fanfic).**

**If you still want to read more, then just follow the story and then you´ll see when a new chapter is uploaded.**

**I will keep writing fanfic´s. But for now no DC, since I´ve actually wrote a lot fanfic´s for Graybat, YJ, and Teen Titans, I uploaded them on Instagram... but since I deleted there all my pictures, the story is gone as well.**

_**Fic´s that I have planned, if you´re interested:**_

_**- Sword Art Online, Pairing: AsunaXKirito**_

_**- Mirai Nikki, Pairing: YunoXYuki**_

_**- Danganronpa, Junko**_

_**- HTTYD, Pairing: AstridXHiccup**_

_**these are, for now, the fic´s I still wanna do, I´m probably doing requests after this yay**_

**one last thing, I´m not going to write for two or three weeks from saturday on, so I´ll need a while to do my fanfictions...**

**whatever no one cares :P**

**okay that´s all bai**


	7. Another important AN

**Hey people I just wanted to inform you that I´ll probably finish writing the next chapter for "Just Feeling the Aster" tomorrow, also I´ll write the next chapie for my other story "More Than a Memory?" and start a new story for To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (Which is the sidestory)**

**(Which is a great show, you shall watch it if you like for anyone who´s interested it´s about a boy that lived his whole life with bad luck and one day he meets a... very hungry... nun and whatever here´s the link it´s really funny, there´s a lot of action, Mikoto is very cute and powerful and she and Touma make a great couple!) about Mikoto Misaka and Touma Kamijou!**

**Okay thanks for everyone who actually read this, I have an exam tomorrow so I don´t have a lot of time to finish the Chapie today... but maybe I can do it tho I don´t even know...**

**Well see ya!**

**-LemonxChan**

**I´m listening to ponponpon it´s life lol cri ;-;**


End file.
